Prologue/Loki's arrival/Bestowing the Tesseract to Merlock/A gathering of evil
Here is how Loki arrived for his evil plan with Merlock and company in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Our story begins at the villain's lair showing Merlock pacing back and forth, he thought of a way to defeat Mickey Mouse and his friends. Merlock: What’s taking so long? Quackerjack: What's the matter, Merlock. Mouse got your tongue? Merlock: Enough jokes, Quackerjack! I'd just sent an invitation to Loki. Flintheart Glomgold: How soon is this going to take for him to get here? Evelyn Deavor: He’s coming. Negaduck: Who's coming? As if to answer his question, a beam of light came down into the villains lair and burning Negaduck's tailfeather. Negaduck: (screams as Liquidator cooled his tailfeather) Evelyn Deavor: About time you got here, Loki. Loki Laufeyson: Well, I was busy getting ready to retrieve the Tesseract. Merlock: Make sure you don't mess it up. Loki Laufeyson: As you wish, Merlock. So, Loki took off to bring the Tesseract to him. Meanwhile at the S.H.I.E.L.D. project P.E.G.A.S.U.S Facility that night out in the New Mexico desert, a remote research facility is in a state of panic. It's an evacuation. A swooping helicopter flies in. Men in suits run around like in the typical `we have to leave' fashion. Soldiers on foot jump onto Humvees, accelerating the heck out of there. A voice bellows from hidden loudspeakers exit the helicopter and standing a few yards from the landing pad, A Fed in a suit with badass shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. the SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson as Walking out of the helicopter along with Maria Hill, and following her is the SHIELD Director Nick Fury climbs out. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson. The Officer: All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Please proceed to you designated vehicles for the safest evacuation. I repeat, All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Please proceed to you designated vehicles for the safest evacuation. Nick Fury: How bad is it? Phil Coulson: That's the problem, Sir. We don't know. At the facility floor, Agent Coulson leads Hill and Fury through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials. Phil Coulson: Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago. Nick Fury: NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase. Phil Coulson: He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event. Maria Hill: It just turned itself on? Nick Fury: Where are the energy levels now? Phil Coulson: Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac. Nick Fury: How long to get everyone out? Phil Coulson: Campus should be clear in the next half-hour. Nick Fury: Do better. So, they continuously heading down to radiation facility floor. Maria Hill: Sir, evacuation may be futile. Nick Fury: We should tell them to go back to sleep? Maria Hill: If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance. Nick Fury: I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out. Maria Hill: Sir, is that really a priority right now? Nick Fury: Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone. Maria Hill: Yes, Sir. (to the officers) With me. At the vacuum chamber, Fury enters the lab facility where the Tesseract is being held by a compact muon solenoid coil chamber. Nick Fury: Talk to me, Doctor. Dr. Selvig: Director. Nick Fury: Is there anything we know for certain? Dr. Selvig: The Tesseract is misbehaving. Nick Fury: Is that supposed to be funny? Dr. Selvig: No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving. Nick Fury: I assume you pulled the plug. Dr. Selvig: She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level... Nick Fury: We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space. Dr. Selvig: But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation. Nick Fury: That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton? Dr. Selvig: The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual. Nick Fury: Agent Barton, report. I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things. Hawkeye: Well, I see better from a distance. Nick Fury: Have you seen anything that might set this thing off? The Assistant: Doctor, it's spiking again. Hawkeye: No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, Sir, it wasn't at this end. Nick Fury: At this end? Hawkeye: Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides. Meanwhile, Merlock and his legion were standing by as Loki makes his arrival. Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Big enough where both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam fires the Tesseract energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. A black hole is created. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet. Then, heavy breathing is heard from the platform. The SHIELD Guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Loki. smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stands up, holing the scepter. Nick Fury: Sir, please put down the spear! Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton tackles Fury and they both barely miss Loki's fired shot. All heck breaks. Machine gun fire is shot at Loki, but the bullets bounce off him like a boss. Loki jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him just as Merlock and his legion joined in. In the blink of an eye, Loki takes down several guards with his knives and energy blasts from the scepter. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Honestly, the whole lab has almost gone to crap. Barton tries to stand up. Loki quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs Barton's hand. Loki Laufeyson: You have heart. Loki points the head of his spear at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow black. The ability to control Barton's mind is now in Loki's hand. Barton puts his piece away and stands straight. As Loki is busy using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into its case and tries to leave the lab. Loki Laufeyson: Please, don't. I still need that. Nick Fury: (turning) This doesn't have to get any messier. Loki Laufeyson: Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. Dr. Selvig: Loki? Brother of Thor? Nick Fury: We have no quarrel with your people. Loki Laufeyson: An ant has no quarrel with a boot. Nick Fury: You planning to step on us? Loki Laufeyson: I come with glad tidings, of a world made free. Nick Fury: Free from what? Loki Laufeyson: Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart. Like a gunslinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who's standingbehind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black. Loki Laufeyson: You will know peace. Nick Fury: Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing. From the vacuum chamber ceiling, Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion. Hawkeye: Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. Nick Fury: Like The Pharaohs of Odin. Dr. Selvig: He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical. Loki Laufeyson: Well, then... Loki, looking at Barton, who doesn't even hesitate, shoots Fury who fell to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki is controlling. At the P.E.G.A.S.U.S Bunker, Loki, Barton, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel are in the parking lot of the facility, quickly gathering certain weapons. Agent Hill watches in confusion, referring to Loki. Hawkeye: (pointing to the Loki team) Need these vehicles. Maria Hill: Who's that? Hawkeye: He didn't tell me. Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them as they get into the truck and turns to leave, as she's walking away. Nick Fury: (through the walkie talkie) Hill, do you copy?! Loki and Barton sharply looked at Agent Hill. Back at the lab, Fury is sitting up, pulling out the bullet, breathing heavily. Nick Fury: Barton is... Suddenly, Hill turns to shooting at Barton, but Barton is already pointing his gun at her and starts shooting, he moves the driver's seat of the truck and drives off as Hill keeps shooting. Back at the Lab, Fury is holding his side, running. Nick Fury: He's got the Tesseract! Track it down! The energy is really brewing a fucking shit storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling. As they went thorugh a tunnel, Agent Hill slips into a jeep and follows after Barton's truck. Loki's trucks screech across the tunnel. Several SHIELD trucks pull up to them. A drive-by shooting ensues. Loki, who stands on top of the bed of the truck, uses his scepter and emits energy blasts, flipping over SHIELD trucks. They get in, the cars roar out after them. Agent Hill puts herself at a distance. At the facility floor, Fury races out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes. The entire facility is now in a full earthquake. Elsewhere, Agent Coulson and several SHIELD agents fall down the steps, dropping the silver cases of information. They attempt to grab them, but... Phil Coulson: No! Leave it! They run out of there like a bat from hell. Through the tunnel, Agent Hill's jeep roars out of a side of Barton's truck and pulls up alongside them on the left. She goes way ahead and pulls her brake, swerving into a 360, facing Barton's truck and driving in reverse. Barton's arms reach out the open window and open fire. Agent Hill figures `fuck it' and shooting her windshield opening fire on Barton. Then, Agent Coulson jumps into a SHIELD van. Phil Coulson: (on his walkie) You're clear, Sir! You need to go! At the helicopter pad, Fury bolts out of the facility and jumps into a helicopter. The surface of the pad gives way, plunging the helicopter through the surface. But Fury's chopper barley makes it out. Still in a chase and drive-by sequence, Barton's pushes the pedal harder, which causes Agent Hill's jeep to wobble out and put her back behind. in the vacuum chamber, the Tesseract's energy cloud now shrinks into a small ball of white light. Then, a cloud of blue light consumes the entire facility and parts of the desert. Fury watches from below, a rapid build-up into what may be an implosion. Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van feels a jolt of the Tesseract's blastwave. The entire facility swallows into itself, a terrifying, unimaginable implosion. The blastwave of the Tesseract causes the tunnel to cave it. Like an ocean wave, blinding crumbles of falling rock, fall onto Agent Hill's jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under this blanket of rock. On the Barton's truck, they escape the tunnel and drive into the desert landscape. Fury's helicopter roars over Barton's truck. Loki looks up. From the chopper's door, it slides open and Fury stands there, holding a gun, shooting at Barton's, giving an honoring image of Jules Winnfiled. Loki looks at Fury and in a fit of rage, points his scepter shooting out the blue light. The chopper catched on fire, going down in a firey ball. Fury, like the boss he is, jumps out and touches down onto the desert floor. The chopper barrels along the ground. Fury, coming back to his senses, fires at Loki, but they're toofar and too late. Loki looks back, smiling. Fury stands there, mind reeling. Then... Phil Coulson: (on walkie talkie) Director? Director Fury, do you copy? Nick Fury: The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill? Agent Hill climbs out her jeep, which is sandwiched in, but luckily, not her. Maria Hill: A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. Nick Fury: Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case. Maria Hill: (on walkie talkie) Roger that. Nick Fury: Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war. Phil Coulson: (on walkie talkie) What do we do? Fury stands there thinking, he looks up. On his face is sign of hope. As for Loki, he recovers the Tesseract as he presented to Merlock and his followers. Loki Laufeyson: Merlock, the Tesseract have been recovered. Merlock: Very good, Loki. Flintheart Glomgold: Now, Mickey Mouse, McDuck, and their wee friends will soon prepare themselves to meet their doom. With that, the villains evilly laughed. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225